Harmony
by Alex DeLarge CW
Summary: Tifa Lockheart visits an old friend. Post AC/DoC.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters (Though I wanted :/). It all belongs to Square Enix.

_A/N – Hey, this is a very short fic and it's only a test of how my writing would come. I have never published anything I've written, especially not fan made. So, if you've read it, please let me know what you think of it. I have always thought that Tifa/Aerith relationship would be like this, a friendly love, since both of them have huge hearts and always think of others. I simply adore Cloti and Zerith so I wouldn't have it any other way. Also, English is not my mother language, so please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes in it. Salutes! _

**Harmony**

_**By Alex DeLarge CW**_

She opened the heavy wood doors ahead and let the peaceful atmosphere fill in her body. She felt warm and sorrow. It had been long since she was last here, but the place remained the same as she remembered.

A part of the flowerbed was still there, now with the old Buster Sword fixed in it, and somehow the holy water managed to crave its place along the church since the Geostigma incident.

Aerith's church.

Zack's sword.

She felt a knot in her throat and tears threatened to fall but she wasn't sad.

She missed Aerith and her warm smiles. She always would.

Tifa Lockheart, former AVALANCHE member and heroine, walked along the church and stopped right where the pool of holy water ended. She took off her combat boots and took a seat on the wooden floor. She merged her feet in the water and let the feelings of it rush through her. A refreshing feeling.

It had been four years now, since her friend's death, and it seamed so much longer. Maybe it was the burden they all had to carry with all the suffering in their past.

She remembered the first time she ever met the girl, when she came to rescue her with Cloud, even thought she didn't know her back then, but still, she was willing to risk her life in order to save her from that horrible place.

She had such an innocent and pure way about her, almost childlike, and yet she was brave enough to help her regardless. It was a soothing thought.

A light chuckle escaped her throat as she remembered how Cloud was all dressed up as a girl, in an attempt to enter the place unnoticed, just to come for her aid, as her hero. As much as he always blamed himself for never being able nor fit to help anyone, he always kept his promise, in a way or another.

Tifa slid her fingers through the water and hummed a nice melody at the back of her throat. Even though she felt Aerith's absence on their daily lives, she still felt her presence along them somehow. Like she's being guarding all of them from the Lifestream.

Yes, the thought suited Aerith, as if she was a guarding angel.

Tifa closed her eyes for a moment and could feel a warming breeze flushing through her face and she couldn't help but smile. She felt in peace.

She didn't know how long she stood that way, eyes closed, face flushed and heat emanating through her, but she didn't care. It was like having Aerith by her side again and it was a comforting feeling. This was her place, after all.

Tifa let her thoughts wander to her friends and family. They had gone through so much, and finally it all seamed to be working and taking its normal course. A part of them would always be missing, a small piece of their hearts would never be repaired, nor replaced, but they managed to complete each others holes.

"You know, I still feel you here. Funny, isn't it?" Tifa's voice was soft and playfully, almost as if she expected a reply.

Her voice echoed around the church.

She let herself lay on the floor, feet still inside the water and opened her eyes to look up at the gap on the church's ceiling. Bits of sun light crossed through it.

"I wonder if…" She paused to think and then her semblance took a firm stance. "No, I know you were there to help us, whenever we needed you. There's not a team without any of its players, right?"

"In a way, – I…" Her face softened. "I never wanted it other way."

For a moment, she though she heard a soft tune spread through the air, but she assumed it was just her imagination and that was probably just the wind, blowing lightly.

She signed softly and took her feet of the water to stand up. She put her boots on again, and looked once more ahead, smiling.

"Thank you." She inhaled a little more of the calming breeze. "For staying with us."

She slowly turned around and walked to the door. She looked in the direction of the flowers once more and then left the church.

…

"Cute, isn't she?" A male's voice was heard and a sweet chuckle followed it.

"She's always being a sweetheart." Another voice was heard, female this time. It had a delicate tone to it.

"Cloud's a lucky pal." The male voice was pronounced again and Zack's figure was now seen leaning on a wood pillar, loosely with his arms crossed on his chest.

Aerith's figure was seen as well. She headed to the flowerbed and crouched by it to tend her lilies. She had a smile on her face.

Zack made way to follow her.

"Yes, I'm so happy they've finally broke the barriers betwe– Hey!" She scolded him. "Don't step on the flowers!"

He laughed.

"I can't harm them, you know?" He told her playfully.

"I know," She said matter-of-factly. "– still, they don't like being stepped on."

He was still laughing while she was happily humming a song and continuing with her gardening. He walked past her, carefully not to step on the flowers and laid on the wooden floor with his arms up, resting under his head.

It all seemed to fit perfectly in its place. A lost harmony, back in track.


End file.
